All You Wanted
by PinkPrincess3
Summary: There's another Ball at Hogwarts, and Ginny wants Harry to be her date. Will she get what she wants? (Ch 6 added) Please R/R
1. Girls Will be Girls

All You Wanted  
Chapter 1: Girls Will Be Girls  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or the Michelle Branch song. I do however own the plot.  
Author's Note: While not my first fanfic, it is my first Harry Potter based fanfic, so please review.  
  
  
  
"If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares" - All You Wanted, Michelle  
  
  
Ginny Weasley sat on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, reading "Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5". She wasn't interested in the book, as she was a certain boy. Every few minutes she would peer up from her book to see him losing horribly again Ron in Wizard's Chess. She was staring so intently she didn't even realize Hermione Granger come up from behind her and say, "Why don't you just go over and talk to him?"  
  
She jumped up and asked, "Huh? I don't need to talk to anyone."  
  
"I know you don't have many close girlfriends, Ginny. So, if you ever do need someone to talk to, then you always have me."   
  
Over the past year, Hermione and Ginny had become very close. With Ron and Harry growing older, Hermione liked spending time with Ginny.   
  
"Well, actually I do have this killer essay I need to do for Snape-"  
  
"Harry," Hermione cut her off, "I can see it in your eyes that you still like him. The way you look at him."  
  
Ginny finally gave in and replied, "What's the point? I'm never gonna have him so I don't see why I bother."  
  
"You never know."  
  
"That look I have...I can see it in Harry's eyes. He gets it when he looks at Cho Chang. You know that girl in Ravenclaw. She's so pretty."  
  
"But she's no Ginny Weasley," Hermione added, "You're so pretty. You have such beautiful red hair and a cute smile. What guy could possibly pass up a chance with you?"  
  
Ginny sighed and close her book, "Harry." And with that she retreated back to the 5th year girls' dormitory.   
  
Hermione shook her head, and watched as she walked off. This was going to be more difficult than she thought.  
  
Going up to her room, she heard Parvati and Lavendar laughing. 'Great,' thought Hermione, 'A gossip fest.' When they saw her Parvati said, "Hermione, who do you think is the cutest guy in Gryffindor?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "I don't know. Neville Longbottom," she said, sarcastically.  
  
Lavendar giggled, "I think Dean has such a nice body. Do you think he'll ask me to the 'Welcome Back' ball?"  
  
Hermione looked up, "The what?"  
  
Lavendar smiled knowingly, "Well, not many students know about this. But Parvati and I overheard Professor McGonagall talking about it with Professor Sprout. It's another ball. Like the Yule Ball."  
  
"I absolutely cannot wait! After having to go with Harry Potter last year. He is famous and he was in the TriWizard Tornament, but he's so boring. Really, The only reason I even bothered was so we could lead the first dance," Parvati said.  
  
Hermione snorted, "I thought you just couldn't get another date."  
  
Parvati shot her a dirty look, "For your information, I was asked by tons of guys."  
  
"And you went with Harry, who you had never bothered to give the time of day before," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"Well anyway," Lavander said loudly changing the subject, "Who are you going with? Too bad Viktor Krum isn't here. Maybe Neville? You did say he was cute before."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Or maybe, I'll go to sleep."  
  
Parvati laughed, "You know she's avoiding the question."  
  
"Don't worry, sweetie. From what I hear Ron is free. It's not like Padma had the time of her life at the ball with him," Lavendar said.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes once more, before getting into bed. After sharing a dormitory with Lavander and Parvati for 6 years, she was used to their gossip. She then thought about what they had said. If there was going to be another ball, maybe she could convince Harry to go with Ginny. She knew she would have no problem getting Ginny to say yes. Maybe Harry did like Ginny. Maybe he was hiding his feelings, just as Ginny was trying to.  
  
The next morning Hermione met Ginny in the common room, "I have great news. I heard from Lavander and Parvati-"  
  
"Don't tell me you actually believe a thing those two say!" Ginny replied.  
  
"No, no, listen I really think this is true. It seems to be there is some truth to at least. They claim there's going to be a 'Welcome Back' ball. To welcome the students back to Hogwarts," Hermione explained.  
  
Ginny shrugged, "So?"  
  
"Maybe a night to win over you-know-who," Hermione said.  
  
"You-Know-Who!??" Ginny asked bewildered.  
  
"I mean Harry. I'm sure we can get him to ask you. Imagine his face when he sees you all done up, makeup and hair. In your best dress robes. He'd fall head over heels in an instant."  
  
Ginny, forgetting her attempts to keep her crush secret gasped, "You think so?"  
  
"It won't be hard at all. You're a natural beauty, afterall. You just have to stop being so shy!"  
  
"What if he does? You never know until you try. Promise me you'll try, Gin."  
  
"Okay, I'll try," she finally said, reluctantly.  
  
"Who knows, you two could be snogging under his invisibility cloak by the end of the night." 


	2. The Difference Between Flirting and Teas...

All You Wanted  
Chapter 2: The Difference Between Flirting and Teasing  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or the Michelle Branch song. I do however own the plot.  
Author's Note: While not my first fanfic, it is my first Harry Potter based fanfic, so please review.  
  
  
  
"If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares" - All You Wanted, Michelle Branch  
  
  
That morning at breakfast Harry had his nose in a book.  
  
"Harry Potter reading? Oh what a site!" Hermione laughed, as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"He's looking up Quidditch plays we can do for the game against Ravenclaw," Ron said with a mouth full of toast.  
  
"Ick, Ron don't talk with your mouth full," Ginny reminded him, coming up from behind Hermione.  
  
"Mione doesn't mind, do ya Mione?" He asked his mouth stuffed with food.  
  
"Ron don't talk with your mouth full," Hermione agreed, and Harry laughed.  
  
"Oh, Harry, Mione is just so interested in the book your reading. Its the topic of our conversation," Ron told him.  
  
"Shut up Ron!" Hermione said, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.  
  
As Ginny sat down next to Harry, he whispered to her, "Could they be anymore obvious?"   
  
Ginny giggled. She didn't care so much that Hermione and Ron were flirting. She was used to that. What she found amazing was that Harry was whispering into her ear. She had left his breath on her. She wanted to stay in that moment forever.  
  
"Ron, why do you insist on making fun of me at every chance you get?" Hermione asked, almost yelling.  
  
"Calm down, Mione! I'm not making fun of you. I was just.."  
  
"Making fun of me!"  
  
Ginny sighed, and decided to take a risk. She whispered to Harry, "I think they argue for the sake of arguing." He looked at her, smiling and nodded. She was practically floating when he smiled at her. Maybe Hermione was right.  
  
Hermione stopped arguing with Ron to notice the private conversation between Harry and Ginny. She looked and Ginny and smiled slightly.  
  
Ron, however was more obvious, "Ginny, stop trying to seduce my best friend!"   
  
Ginny blushed, but recovered by saying, "Stop flirting with MY best friend."  
  
Ron ignored her comment, "Ah-ha! You were trying to seduce Harry, otherwise you would have denied it."  
  
"Ron you-"  
  
But Ginny was interuppted by a voice from the front of the room, "If I may have everyone's attention."  
  
They looked up at the front of the Great Hall to see Professor Dumbledore speaking to them, "Next Friday, a 'Welcome Back' Ball will be held from 7 o'clock to midnight in the Great Hall. This Ball, like the Yule Ball will be open to Fourth Year's and above. Any younger students may go if they are accompanying an old student. Please, arrive in dress robes. Any questions, please ask the head of your house. You may continue with breakfast."  
  
None of the students, however wanted to continue eating. They all began to talk excitedly about the ball.  
  
Harry and Ron, along with many other boys began to groan.  
  
"We have to go through the trouble of finding dates- again!" Ron complained.  
  
"Look on the bright side, nothing could be worse than going with Parvati and Padma," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Who are you going to ask, Harry?" Hermione asked, nonchalantly and Ginny kicked her under the table.   
  
"Gonna try and ask Cho again?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry shrugged and blushed, "Er- I dunno."  
  
"Who are YOU going to ask to go with you, Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
It was Ron's turn to blush, "Haven't had much time to think about it. So many ladies, so little time."  
  
"I am so sure!" Hermione said, and her and Ginny began to laugh.  
  
"Well, who are you planning on going with? Vicky's not here."  
  
"For your information Ron, Viktor is no longer an issue with me. I broke things off with him last year. Or is your mind so fogged with jealousy that you've forgotten?"  
  
"I am not jealous," Ron said.  
  
"Well you could've fooled me," Ginny put in.  
  
"Help me out here," Ron looked at Harry, his eyes pleading.  
  
Harry just smiled, "It's your battle."  
  
"Some friend you are," Ron said.  
  
"You set yourself up for a fight with them," Harry pointed out.  
  
Ron just shook his head, muttering "Girls" and went back to stuffing his face.  
  
  
After breakfast, as Hermione was walking to Transfiguration, and Ginny to Potions, the girls spoke about the ball.  
  
"Harry blushed when I asked him who he's going to ask. I don't remember the last time Harry blushed. It was because you were there," Hermione pointed out.  
  
"So?" Ginny asked.  
  
"So, Ginny, he wants to ask you. I saw the two of you whispering to each other."  
  
Ginny smiled knowingly, "Actually we were whispering about how you were flirting with my brother."  
  
"I don't flirt. I would never flirt with Ron. Ron? Of all people," Hermione shook her head.  
  
"Deny it all you want," Ginny said, "I have to turn here. I have Double Potions with Snape, wish me luck."  
  
"Good luck, see you later."  
  
  
"Honestly, Harry you could have least stood up for me," Ron complained.  
  
"Are you still on that? I already told you- you set yourself up for that. You knew damn well Hermione broke things off with Krum a year ago," Harry reminded him.  
  
"I was teasing, just like I always do."  
  
"You were flirting!"  
  
"I was flirting? I saw you and Ginny whispering and laughing," Ron said.  
  
"We were talking about how obvious it was that you like Hermione," Harry told him.  
  
"Drop it. I do not like Hermione," he said.  
  
"Okay, then drop it with me and Ginny. We're just friends." 


	3. His Best Friend's Baby Sister

All You Wanted  
Chapter 3: His Best Friend's Baby Sister  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or the Michelle Branch song. I do however own the plot.  
Author's Note: While not my first fanfic, it is my first Harry Potter based fanfic, so please review.  
  
  
  
"If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares" - All You Wanted, Michelle Branch  
  
"Ginny, I was wondering..." He was almost blushing and looking somewhat uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, thinking 'Oh my god, he's going to ask me to the ball!"  
  
"I know the types of feelings you have me, and I want you to know I feel the same way. I want you to be my date to the ball Ginny. And please, don't say no because I don't think I could take anyone else. You're the one for me."  
  
"Miss. Weasley, tell me, what is the only potion that can banish a Sheilding Curse?"  
  
Ginny looked up to see Professor Snape standing above. She had been so lost in thought she had barely heard a word Snape said. Now he was going to take points from Gryffindor, or worse give her detention.  
  
"Um, there is none?" she asked, taking a completely wild guess.  
  
Snape scowled, "Are you asking me or telling me?"  
  
"Telling you, sir."  
  
"Lucky guess," he muttered still scowling, and then continued on with his lesson.  
  
"Any other teacher would award Gryffindor with points," Colin Creevy whispered and she nodded in agreement.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor. I would advise you not to talk in my class Mr. Creevy. Next time detention. Now take out your books and opent o page 105."  
  
Ginny pulled out her book, and tried to recall her daydream but it was already gone. It was just like Snape to interuppt a great fantasy. She couldn't wait until Potions was over, she could see Harry again.  
  
'See Harry again? Are you crazy?' she asked herself. 'I must sound like Lavander Brown, obsessing over a boy.' Lavander was a year older than her, and she often heard her talking about different boyfriends. She had a new one each week. Ginny only could wish she could get one. But she was picky. She wanted a certain green-eyed boy with messy hair and glasses.  
  
  
"Won't those girls stop talking about the bloody ball!" Ron complained. The trio was in Transfiguration, but with all the excitement with the upcoming ball Professor McGonagall had ended ten minutes early.   
  
"Ron, you're just nervous because you can't ask a girl to go with you," Hermione said.  
  
"As I said, Mione, I could get any girl to go with me," he told her.  
  
"Yeah right. If I remember correctly, it was only two years ago that you came running to me at the last minute because you couldn't find a date to the Yule Ball. It was Harry who actually got you to go with Padma," Hermione retorted.  
  
"That was all the way back in Fourth Year. I'm a man now."  
  
Hermione began to laugh hysterically, "A man. A man, Ron? Oh my god, Ron you are now a man. You can get any girl to go with you!"  
  
Harry sat lost in his own world. Ron and Hermione didn't seem to notice how quiet he was. 'Too busy arguing as usual,' he thought. Everyone was so uptight about the dance. He knew Ron was just as nervous as he was about asking a girl to the ball. When the Yule Ball had taken place, both had been turned down by their dreams girls before getting stuck with Parvati and Padma. On their way to Transfiguration, they had both made an agreement to get great dates this time.  
  
"You know Harry," Ron had said, "I reckon we can get beautiful girls to go with us. We just need to ask early enough, so they don't already have a date and work our charm."  
  
Harry had nodded in agreement and said, "This year, this ball will be different. This time we will not get rejected. We'll go with the girls we want to go with."  
  
So, they had agreed that neither would chicken out, and just ask who they wanted to. It was a simple agreement, but so much more complicated than that. first of all, Harry was confused about his feelings for Ginny. He had told Ron they were just friends, nothing more. But at the same time, he couldn't help but feel an attraction to her. 'She's beautiful, and sweet but she is your best friend's little sister,' he kept reminding himself.  
  
  
Walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, the 5th years began to complain about Snape.  
  
"Honestly, he's a nightmare! He only favors the Slytherins, because he's head of their house," Colin said.  
  
"Yeah, and because most of the Slytherins are evil like he is," Ginny added.  
  
"Ginny you should've seen his face then you got the answer correct! He was so angry. He had been already to give you detention for not paying attention, and then you get the answer right," Amber Soutsky told her.  
  
"Well, it was a lucky guess," Ginny said.  
  
"What were you thinking about Ginny? The Ball?" Amber asked.  
  
"I think every girl has been thinking about that stupid Ball all day," Henry Cappe grumbled.  
  
"You guys are just afraid to ask the girls," Ginny said.  
  
"You got that right," Amber agreed laughing, "They obviously don't have what it takes to ask a girl. None of them do."  
  
They reached the Gryffindor Common Room and gave the Fat Lady the password ("Sugar Quills"). Ginny went to go sit down and work out her Potions homework.  
  
Colin followed her to the table and asked, "Mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Not at all. You can even have the honor of giving me the answers to the Potions homework," Ginny giggled.  
  
"Can I have the honor of taking you to the Ball?" Colin asked.  
  
Ginny looked up from her homework. She had never expected Colin Creevy to ask her to the Ball. It's not that she didn't like him. He was a nice boy, she had been friends with him since First Year. But she never thought of him in that way. And now, he just asked this question to her, like it was no big deal at all. Like he was asking her how the weather was. She hadn't even had any time to think about what she would do if anyone other than Harry asked her. It's not that she was expecting Harry to ask her to the Ball. She knew better than that. Harry Potter was...well, Harry Potter. He was famous. He was a Sixth Year. And all she was to him was his best friend's baby sister.  
  
"Well, um Colin, thanks for asking but can I..er, can I get back to you?" Ginny rushed her words, not looking him the face. With one swift motion she picked up her books and ran up to the Girl's Dormitory.  
  
'I am so stupid,' Ginny thought, as she flung herself onto her bed. Colin was a nice boy, she probably hurt his feelings. And it was a bad choice on her part, as well. 'Who am I kidding? Harry is never going to ask me?' Once word got around to all the Gryffindors about how horribly Ginny turned Colin down no one would ask her. 'Maybe I should just go with Neville again,' she thought. 'It's not like Harry Potter would ask me.' 


	4. Late Night Walks

All You Wanted  
Chapter 4: Night Time Walks  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or the Michelle Branch song. I do however own the plot.  
Author's Note: While not my first fanfic, it is my first Harry Potter based fanfic, so please review.  
  
  
  
"If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares" - All You Wanted, Michelle Branch  
  
  
'Maybe,' Harry thought, 'I could ask Ginny.' He wondered if she had ever gotten over her crush on him. She would no longer blush in his presence, and they had great talks. Ginny wasn't like the other girls he knew. Girls like Parvati and Lavander who only cared about makeup, hair, and who's dating who. Hermione was nice, but she always had her nose in a book, and was just his friend. He kept asking himself, 'Is that what Ginny is to me? A friend.'  
  
"Harry! Harry! Snap out of it," He heard Ron saying.  
  
"Hm?" Harry finally did snap out of his thoughts.  
  
"Thinking about the ball, huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Er- yeah," Harry admitted.  
  
"I think, I'm going to ask Lavander Brown," Ron said.  
  
Harry's eyes widened, "Lavander? I thought you liked Hermione?"  
  
"Harry, just lay off it. I don't fancy Hermione anymore than you fancy Neville Longbottom. Besides, haven't you heard about Lavendar?" Ron asked with a wicked grin.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"From Dean. And Seamus. And just about every guy that got their turn with Lavander," Ron exclaimed.  
  
"You're basing your date to the Ball, on which girl has the worst reputation?" Harry asked.  
  
"When you put it like that, Harry, it doesn't sound that good."  
  
"Just ask Hermione," Harry said, as he went down the Common Room.  
  
"And just ask Ginny!" Ron called to him.  
  
'Just ask Ginny.' Ron's words rang through Harry's head. He wants Harry to ask his sister. One of the reasons Harry had been so reluctant to ask Ginny was because he was afraid of Ron's reaction. Ginny was the only girl in the family of boys. All of her older brothers were so protective of their baby sister. But, the way Ron kept badgering him to ask Ginny, it seemed that Ron didn't mind if Harry asked him.  
  
"Hey Harry!" Hermione greeted him, as she sat down next to him. Classes had ended, and the Common Room was packed. There were sounds of Wizard Chess, Exploding Snap, and other games. Most of the talk, however was about the Ball.  
  
"Hi Hermione. What do you say we go for a walk? I can hardly think straight with this crowd," Harry said, gesturing around the Common Room.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Alright, but should you bring your Invisbility Cloak? It's getting late."  
  
"We have time. Let's just walk around the castle for awhile, until the Common Room clears out. I'm getting a headache."  
  
Harry and Hermione left the Common Room. The first thing Hermione asked him was, "Do you know who you're going to ask to the Ball yet?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Please, Hermione. For the love of Quidditch, enough with the damn Ball. All I have been hearing about is this Ball. Maybe I'll just skip it all together."  
  
"I'm sorry to bring it up in the first place. But Harry, you can't just skip it. Remember the Yule Ball? Everyone was talking about it for weeks afterwards. There is no way you can skip it."  
  
Harry shrugged and didn't answer. The two walked along in silence.  
  
"Peeves, you get back here this instant!" It was the caretaker of Hogwarts, Filch. Peeves was trying to stir up trouble again.  
  
"In here," Harry said, pulling Hermione into a small corner. It was a tight squeeze, but the two fit into together somehow.  
  
"What's this?" Hermione whispered.  
  
Harry shrugged and whispered back, "With all the late night creeping around I do I've managed to find a few hiding places."  
  
  
Ginny sighed as she walked aimlessly around Hogwarts. She had been walking for almost two hours, and not accomplishing anything. She could be doing her Potions homework, or practicing for her Charms exam. Instead she was wasting her time, roaming around the school.  
  
It was late, almost eleven, and most students were sleeping or in their Common Rooms. She hadn't run into a single student, other than Neville Longbottom.  
  
When she met up with him, he looked quite upset, "Have you seen, a Potions book around?"  
  
She shook her head, "Did you lose it again?" Neville had lost his Potions book twice before, and each time recieved a detention from Snape.  
  
"Yeah, I bloody can't believe it! This is the third time now. Snape hates me enough as it is."  
  
"Well, maybe you could try a Summoning Charm," Ginny suggested.  
  
"I tried that, but it was hopeless. I near failed Charms in Fourth Year when we learn Summoning Charms," Neville told her.  
  
Ginny sighed and said, "Accio, Neville's Potion book!" She held out her hand, and hoped for the best. Even though it was only Neville, she would still feel dumb if the Charm didn't work.  
  
Within thirty seconds, however, they saw Neville's Potion book flying towards them.  
  
"Wow, thanks Ginny. Hey about the Ball do you-" Neville began but was interuppted by Filch.  
  
"Peeves! Damn it Peeves you leave that alone."  
  
As much as Ginny hated Peeves and Filch, she was glad to be saved. Neville was going to ask her to the ball.  
  
"We better get going, Filch would have a fit if he saw us up, and Peeves probably still has his water balloon supply handy," Ginny said. Neville began to walk back to the Common Room, but Ginny turned away.  
  
"Aren't you going to come?" He asked.  
  
"I, um, I have to get something," She lied.  
  
"Well, I could go with you," Neville offered.  
  
"No!" she said quickly, "I mean, thanks but no. I need to do some thinking. Goodnight Neville."  
  
She turned away and hurried down the corridor. 'That was close,' she thought. What would happen if Neville did get a chance to ask her to the Ball? She had already turned down Colin, a good friend of her's. She very well didn' want to have to turn down every guy until Harry asked her. If Harry even asked her at all.  
  
She continued to walk straight but suddenly heard two voices. She peered around the corner trying to see who it was.  
  
"No Harry! Shh!"   
  
It was Hermione whispering to Harry, and giggling. They were both laughing actually. They looked like they were having fun. Alot of fun.  
  
'She doesn't fancy Harry. They're just friends,' Ginny reminded herself. But at the same time, she couldn't help but stare in disbelief. Harry and Hermione were in a small corner, so close it looked like they were cuddling or something. 'Snogging,' Ginny thought enviously, 'That's what they look like they're doing.' They were whispering and giggling just like Harry and Ginny had that morning at breakfast. When Ron had accused her of trying to seduce Harry.  
  
'She doesn't want to help me. She wants Harry for herself.' Ginny turned on her heal, running all the way back to Gryffindor, tears brimming in her eyes. She couldn't believe what she had just witnessed. 


	5. Just Ask Her

All You Wanted  
Chapter 5: Just Ask Her  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or the Michelle Branch song. I do however own the plot and Amber.   
Author's Note: Much thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love the comments! Here it is: Chapter 5. Please review- I love reviews, they encourage me to write more.  
  
  
"If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares" - All You Wanted, Michelle Branch  
  
  
Harry and Hermione were together. The words kept going through her head. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. She fell back onto her bed. 'I shouldn't care. Harry and I are just friends, nothing more. He is allowed to date anyone who he chooses.' Even if that someone was Hermione.  
  
"Ginny?" Amber whispered, "Did you just get in? What's wrong?"  
  
"N-nothing," Ginny choked out, trying not to cry.  
  
Amber grabbed her wand and said, "Lumos!" Even with the small light from her wand, Amber could see Ginny's red, tear-streaked face.  
  
She got up and sat next to Ginny on her bed, "Oh my god, Ginny! What happened to you?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "No, its nothing. Don't worry about it. It's nothing."  
  
"Well it can't be nothing if your crying over it," Amber said.  
  
"I went for a walk, because I needed to sort a few things out," Ginny told her, "And while I was walking I saw Harry and Hermione together in a corner. Cuddling, flirting, call it whatever you want. Snogging even for Christsake! I couldn't get a clear view but, I didn't want to.."  
  
Amber hugged Ginny and asked, "Have you spoken to either one of them?"  
  
"No and I don't plan to. Not Hermione at least."  
  
"Just because Harry's with Hermione doesn't mean the world has to end for you. find yourself another guy. Even better- make Harry jealous."  
  
Ginny's eyes opened wide, "Make Harry jealous? How do you expect me to do that."  
  
"Well," Amber said, "Guys always want what they can't have. I read it in some Muggle magazine. So, if you get really decked out beautiful for the Ball, and go with another guy, Harry wouldn't be able to resist you."  
  
"As great as that sounds, Amber there are a few problems. Number one, I don't have a decent dress robe. The only ones I have are from second-hand shops. And number two, who do you expect me to go with? Neville?"  
  
Amber smiled, "I can solve that. You can borrow one of my new dress robes. Your about the same size as me, and I have a new green one that would look great with your red hair. And for you date, why not go with Colin?"  
  
"Oh, I guess you heard about that," Ginny said, looking down.  
  
"Yeah, Colin was a bit upset, but I'm sure he's over it now. Just go up to him and say you were nervous before but you would love to be his date for the Ball."  
  
Ginny finally smiled, "I might as well try it, not like I have any other options."  
  
"Don't worry, we'll make you look so spectacular, even Harry Potter won't be able to resist."  
  
  
"I think he's gone," Hermione whispered to Harry, as she looked down the corridor.  
  
"It's about time! No offense Hermione, but it was kinda cramped in that corner," Harry said.  
  
"Don't worry about it," she replied, "Shall we go back to the common room?"  
  
"I guess so. But stay on your toes, we don't want a midnight run-in with Peeves."  
  
The two walked towards to Gryffindor, and when they finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione paused.  
  
"Harry? What do you think of Ginny?"  
  
"Ginny's a great girl. Very sweet, and a good friend. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well," Hermione began, "I reckon she fancies you."  
  
"That's old news, Hermione. I'm sure Ginny got over her crush on me back in her Second Year," Harry replied.  
  
"No, its not old news. Trust me, I've spoken with her recently. Don't tell her anything, please, you aren't supposed to know. She wants you to ask her to the Ball," Hermione said.  
  
"Sugar Quills," Harry said, flatly.  
  
The Fat Lady yawned and opened the door, "The lady's right. Just ask her to the ball."  
  
Hermione smiled, but Harry simply said, "Good-night." Then, he went up to the Sixth Years' dormitories.  
  
"Night, Harry," Hermione replied, and turned around to do the same. Harry was almost as stubborn as she was. It was certainly going to be a challange to get him to ask Ginny to the Ball. 


	6. Bestfriends and Boyfriends

All You Wanted  
Chapter 6: Bestfriends and Boyfriends  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, any of the characters, or the Michelle Branch song. I do however own the plot and Amber.   
Author's Note: Thanks to all my reviewers ;)  
  
"If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares" - All You Wanted, Michelle Branch  
  
  
Ginny looked over across the Common Room where Colin was sitting. 'Just go up to him. Just do it. Don't feel stupid,' she kept telling herself. Of course she felt stupid. Just yesterday she had ran away from Colin when he asked her to the Ball. Now, she was actually going to go up to him and say she changed her mind? 'This is ridiculus.' She got up and began to walk up to the Girls' dormitories.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione called.   
  
Ginny didn't turn around, but only began to walk quicker up the stairs. 'How dare she even think about talking to me after what she did.'  
  
Hermione stood there for a moment looking confused. She walked over the other side of the Common Room where Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch plays.  
  
"Do you two happen to know whats wrong with Ginny?" She asked.  
  
Harry shrugged,"I haven't seen her. I think she's avoding me."  
  
"Why would she avoid you? I mean your the famous Harry Potter," Ron said. Harry looked down at his hands. He hated Ron bringing up the fact he was "famous" all because of the lightening shaped scar on his forehead.  
  
"Anyway," Hermione said loudly before a fight could start, "I called her name and she clearly avoided me. Once she heard me she started walking faster."  
  
"Well, think. Did we do anything?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shook his head, "Don't worry 'bout Ginny. She's just overemotional. Whatever happened, well she'll cry for a few days, then get over it. She always does."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, you are just so sensitive."  
  
"Thanks 'Mione, I try."  
  
"Maybe I should, er...talk to her?" Harry suggested.  
  
"If she lets you. Girls can be so damn confusing," Ron reminded him.  
  
Hermione hit him on the back of the head. "Honestly, Ron. No wonder you don't have a date for the Ball."  
  
"You should be talking. I don't exactly see guys lining up to ask you," He shot back, and blushed.  
  
"It's just a stupid Ball anyway," She said, and then mumbled something about having to go to the library.  
  
"I think you upset her," Harry told Ron.  
  
"I think you upset my sister."  
  
"I didn't do anything. How could I have possibly upset her?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because you haven't asked her to the Ball yet," Ron said.  
  
"Why do you and Hermione and everyone assume I'm going to ask Ginny? She's a great girl, I do admit that. But just because she a crush on me in her first few years here, I should ask her? I wish you and Hermione would stop bothering me about Ginny! If I wanted to ask her to the Ball, I would. Maybe you should concentrate on who you're going to ask."  
  
Ron shook his head, "Nevermind, Harry. It's your decision."  
  
After that they want back to looking up Quidditch plays but had become considerably more quiet.  
  
  
Ginny sat on the edge of the stairs. Their voices were almost droned out by the loud noises in the Common Room, but she had heard the entire conversation between Harry and Ron. Though she already assumed Harry would ask Hermione, it hurt to hear him say that. Sure, he had said she was a great girl, but if he hadn't added that in there, Ron would have beat Harry up. 'Another great perk of having protective older brothers,' she thought.   
  
"Gin?" She turned around. It was Amber. "Why are you sitting here alone on the stairs?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just thinking," she said, not in the mood to talk.  
  
"About Harry?" Amber asked and Ginny nodded.  
  
"Don't worry about him," Amber said, "We'll make him want you so much."  
  
Ginny sighed. "I don't even know if thats what I want anymore."  
  
Amber raised her eyebrows and asked, "Then what do you want?"  
  
"I have no idea." Without saying goodbye to Amber, she got up and went back up to her dormitory.  
  
It was true. Ginny didn't have any idea what she wanted. She had been such great friends with Harry, and for the past two years she had hoped their friendship would become something more. Sometimes, he would even hint that he felt the same way. Ron always said that girls were confusing, but Ginny felt that guys were so much confusing. She remembered how Harry whispered to her in the Great Hall, and they had laughed together. All the great times they had together. He was such a dear friend, but she felt there was something more there.  
  
'Apparently he doesn't see that,' she thought. He was completely oblivious. After all, she had caught him and Hermione in an uncompromising situation. The two of them together, in a small corner, they were laughing and whispering. Just as he had with Ginny that day.  
  
But why would Hermione do that to her? Aside from Amber, she was her best girlfriend at Hogwarts. She told Hermione everything, including her feelings for Harry. Was her best friend really going to go against her like that? 'Apparently, she is.'  
  
  
That night at dinner, she took in a deep breath and sat down next to Colin.  
  
"Hullo Colin," she said.  
  
He avoided looking at her and said, "Hi."  
  
"Listen," she began, "I'm sorry about running off before. You see- I was nervous. You know about being asked to the Ball. But if the offer is still available, I would love to go with you."  
  
Colin lifted up his head and stopped playing with his food, "Thanks, I'd like that." He smiled at her, and she forced herself to smile back. Colin was a nice boy. They'd been friends since their First Year at Hogwarts and had always gotten along well. However, Ginny had never seen him as "boyfriend material." She shrugged it off. It was better than going alone, and if Amber's plan worked maybe Harry would notice her.  
  
On the other end of the Gryffindor table Hermione, Ron and Harry were also talking about the Ball.  
  
"Maybe," Harry said, "I will ask her."  
  
"Well, its about bloody time," Ron said, stuffing chicken into his face.  
  
"You mean Ginny? That's really good Harry. Maybe then she'll stop moping around."  
  
"Oy, 'Mione, whaddya say you go the Ball with me?" Ron asked.  
  
She raised her eyebrows at him, "You're asking me to the all?" He nodded.  
  
"Well, its not like I have another date..." Her voice trailed off, but she had a huge grin on hre face.  
  
"So is that a yes?" Ron asked, and she nodded. He smiled back at her, and Harry smiled at both friends.  
  
"I guess if Ron can work up the courage to ask you Hermione, I'm sure I can ask Ginny," he said, "I'll do it tonight." 


End file.
